1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soundproof type of engine generator with a generator and an engine disposed side by side in a soundproof case.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional soundproof type generators include, for example a generator and an engine disposed side by side in a soundproof case. Such a soundproof type generator is provided with internal air feed passage for passing cooling air for cooling of the engine and generator (For example, see Japanese Publication No. JP 2006-188980).
According to JP 2006-188980, external air is suctioned into an engine generator through suction holes provided in the bottom and front parts of the engine generator. The suctioned air flows as cooling air into the generator duct. While flowing through the generator duct, the cooling air cools the generator and flows out through openings.
According to JP 2006-188980, external air is suctioned through the suction holes provided in the bottom and front parts of the engine generator. As the generator is cooled with the suctioned air, the air in the generator is heated up with the heat generated with the engine and also flows into the generator duct. As a result, the generator may not be cooled effectively.